Death will bring us peace
by Mochikin
Summary: Different poems and a story. Harry and his friends are getting ready for Halloween, so is Tom. This Halloween night is going to be different from the rest.:The Genre don't count for the story.:
1. Darkness

****

**There will be a story later on**

**

* * *

**

Death will bring us peace

**Once Darkness comes**

The Dark Wizard took control of the world

**It never leaves**

No one could over rule him

**Darkness consumes our light**

He took away our light

**It takes away our hope**

he also took our hope

**Wishing is pointless**

Wish was useless

**There no such thing**

There was nothing to wish to

**Death is wonderful**

Dieing is wonderful

**Once you know it**

Once you experienced it

**Feeling pain has to be your friend**

You have to be used to pain

**Or you won't last long**

Or you willdie painfully

**In the darkness**

In the world of darkness

**Death always linger on the hopeless**

Death lingers on the people who forgot their light

**Always look for a light**

Alway search for your light

**Even through you are hurt**

Even if your weak

**Mentally and physically**

Both mentally and phyically

**If you give up**

If you lose hope

**Always know that**

Always remember

**Death will bring us peace**

Death will take us away where there is a light

**No matter what**

No matter what

* * *

Isn't the story or poem a happy one...no... 

Heh heh...

Please review...

Tell me what you think

It's not the end till I say -END-


	2. One Cut To Deep will End it all

**...I do not own HARRY POTTER...**

**...Sad isn't it...

* * *

**

**ONE CUT TOO DEEP WILL END IT ALL**

**Life may be fun**

I smiled at my friend

**But death is much better**

But I envied them when they found love

**Fooling with death is amusing**

I got accustomed to being alone with my blade

**Till you cut too deep**

It always brought me pain

**Life may be ruined**

I live a lie in the wizard world

**But death is always there waiting**

But I know that there is something true

**No matter what**

I will die as Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived

**So you can look forward **

I smiled as the blade cuts through my skin

**To death**

Waiting all to end

**Wishing won't help**

I wished that someone loved me

**But cutting is**

But the only thing I got was pain

**Facing death is amusing**

I laughed as my blood spilled and tainted my note

**There's no turning back**

In the end I wrote

**One cut too deep will end it all**

'Who will save you now…'

-Harry-

* * *

Heh heh... 

I just wrote it so please no flame and I'm sorry for kill Harry...

Just press the button and leave a comment...


	3. I, Harry Potter

Weird, ya? Heh heh, just had to put it on to see what you think...

* * *

Harry

Brave, Strong, Cunning, Intelligent

Son of James and Lilly Potter

Brother of no one

Lover of deaths of people, pains of the innocent, and cries of the weak

Who believes death will come to all, peoples sprits will be broken, and no one will hurt him again

Who needs the pains of other, cries of the brave, and hatred from his friends

Who gives poison to the strong, smirks to the weak, and pain to the sick

Who fears the light in his heart, the pain in his head, and the voices of his parents

Who would like to see death take his allies, his enemies join him in battle, and his to be life different

Resident of Riddle House

Potter

* * *

Just a poem I had to do for class, whatcha think? I know it's weird…. 

Leave a comment please...

There is going to be more poems after this then there's going to be a story...ok...


	4. Death till us Part

Hello...

**

* * *

**

**Death Tillus part**

**Our heart beats with a rhythm**

I first saw you on the train to Hogwarts.

**Our love is everlasting**

You and Ron wanted to be my friends.

**Our minds are different**

You were always the smart one and I liked that

**But we were meant together**

You told me you loved me

**You loved me since ever**

So we got married

**But to you love is not long**

Since your a Muggle you don't think love is forever

**You betrayed me**

You went behind my back

**Ran into a another arm**

and went to someone else

**You looked back at me with disgust**

You turn to me to smile sickly at me

**When you pushed me away**

You wanted a divorce

**My heart shattered**

My heart ached with pain

**My mind betrayed me too**

My mind snapped when I saw you with Him

**Slowly my heart was fading**

Slowly my heart ached faded away

**You just laugh at me**

When you saw me you taunted me

**I took out a knife**

I got a blade from my pocket

**I cut deeply into my wrist**

I stabbed it into my wrist

**I saw fear in your eyes as I fell**

I saw a emotion in you eyes when I fell

**All I felt was pure bliss**

I felt true happiness for the first time

**As I fell into darkness**

When I fell into Oblivion

**Remember our vow**

Do you remember our marriage vows now

**Death till us part**

Death till us part

* * *

Goodbye...


End file.
